


Friendship Chocolates

by LyriaBlackFrost



Series: Fool and Chariot [9]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 08:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18796597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyriaBlackFrost/pseuds/LyriaBlackFrost
Summary: It’s Valentine’s Day, and Akira is more than happy to spend it with his boyfriend.





	Friendship Chocolates

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse me while I revive my favorite series of my best boys... I missed it so much, but didn't know what to do with it. So, when in doubt, make the boys being happy and silly together, right?
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

Akira got out of his bed later than usual that day, and would probably have slept for even longer if that sudden realization hadn’t taken his mind.

It was Valentine’s day.

A burst of excitement filled his chest: it was the first time in his life that he wasn’t going to spend that cursed day alone, and better: he had an amazing boyfriend to stay with him. Akira smiled to himself, now feeling all bubbly and giddy, to the point Morgana made a few jokes at his expense.

He took a quick shower, changing his clothes, trying to make a normal face when greeting Sojiro — who, he knew, wouldn’t refrain from making fun of him either.

“I was almost going upstairs to take you out of the bed,” said the older man, giving him his usual breakfast-curry.

“C’mon, it’s not _that_ late,” complained Akira.

He finished his meal, helping with the dishes. Sojiro glanced at him, a small, slightly playful smile on his lips.

“So, isn’t your boyfriend coming over today?” he asked.

Akira didn’t have the time to answer before the door was opened, and Ryuji entered the Leblanc carrying a small plastic bag.

“Ah, there he is,” said Sojiro.

Ryuji greeted them with an excited smile.

“Sorry I’m late,” he said. “The line at the convenience store was huge.”

“You came at the right time,” said Sojiro. “A little earlier and you’d have to take him out of his bed.”

He looked at Akira, the smirk again on his face.

“Well… I guess I’ll be going home for today,” he said. “Enjoy yourselves.”

Morgana followed Sojiro to the door, glancing at them with a feline grimace.

“Ugh… Talk about bad taste,” he said before leaving.

Ryuji frowned at the closed door.

“Can’t Mona just keep his thoughts to himself?” he asked.

Akira shrugged.

“He’s probably bitter for being single.”

“Yeah…” Ryuji chuckled. “Take that, stupid cat.”

They sat by a table, across from each other, Ryuji complaining about all the “stupid couples” he had to come across on his way there.

“Oh, yeah…” he said, fishing something out of that bag. “I brought you somethin’. Here!” He widened his smile. “I made them myself, so I hope they taste good.”

He placed a small, square box over the table, which was wrapped in white and blue paper. Akira felt like he had just reached a major goal in his life, but managed to keep his excitement inside his chest.

“Aww, are you confessing to me, Ryuji?” he asked with a provocative voice.

Ryuji shrugged in response.

“Nah,” he said, “it’s friendship chocolates.”

Akira stared at him, raising his brow.

“Really?” he asked in disbelief. “We’ve been going out for half a year now.”

“But you’re still my best friend, above everything else.”

Saying that, Ryuji offered him the most bright and lovely smile, and damn… Akira was _weak_. He let his upper body fall on the table, face buried in his arms.

“I… wasn’t ready for that,” he said.

Ryuji laughed at his exaggerated reaction, and Akira raised his head, enough so he could look at Ryuji.

“What?” asked his boyfriend.

“You’re so cute,” groaned Akira, “and I love you so much…”

“Shuddup, you nerd…”

It was amusing how Ryuji’s warm tone conflicted with his words. He reached for Akira’s head, messing his hair.

“So, do you have anythin’ for me?”

“I didn’t buy anything…” said Akira. “But I can make you a mug of hot chocolate.”

Ryuji sighed, shrugging in response.

“Better than nothing, I guess…”

Akira got up, walking to behind the counter with a light spring on his steps, searching the cupboard for the cocoa powder.

“And you say I’m the cute one…”

He looked over his shoulder, seeing Ryuji observing him with a light smile.

“Why?” he asked.

“Nothing…”

Akira turned his gaze back to the cupboard, but soon the sound of steps called his attention again. Before he could look behind, Ryuji’s arms closed around his waist.

“Hey… Leave it.”

His boyfriend’s low, slightly hoarse voice close to his ear made him shiver.

“Changed your mind?” Akira asked, managing to keep a playful tone.

“I’ll just have it later.”

He felt Ryuji’s lips on the crook of his neck, making a small, surprised gasp leave his lips.

“Ryuji—”

“I love you,” Ryuji muttered against his skin.

_Fuck_ … How was he supposed to keep his cool like that?

Akira turned to face Ryuji, placing his arms around his neck. They kissed, Ryuji gently pushing Akira against the cupboard, pressing their bodies together. Akira placed a hand on the back of his neck, his mind suddenly full of expectation and _not-so-innocent_ thoughts.

“Hey…” he whispered, as soon as they broke the kiss. “Let’s go to my room.”

“Yeah…”

They walked to the stairs, but halfway Ryuji stopped, going back to the table to take his plastic bag.

“Wait… Can’t forget this,” he said.

“What is it?”

Ryuji offered him the bag. With a quick glance inside, Akira could recognize a few condoms and what seemed to be a package of lube.

“What a perv…” he said with a crooked smile.

“Shuddup!” Ryuji nudged him on the ribs. “Like hell you weren’t thinkin’ the same.”

Akira stared at him, wide-eyed in fake surprise.

“Me?” he asked.

“Don’t play innocent on me!”

Akira answered with a slightly devilish smile. They reached the upper floor, going straight to the bed. Akira lied on his back, Ryuji leaning over him, now kissing his lips again, as his hand traveled under Akira’s t-shirt, feeling his stomach, lightly squeezing his waist. Ryuji broke the kiss, staring at Akira with a concerned look.

“You’ve really lost weight…” he observed.

That unexpected comment almost made Akira laugh.

“Are you worried?” he asked.

“’Course I am!” Ryuji furrowed his brow, thinking for a moment. “Gotta buy you some food later…”

“I won’t say no to that.”

Ryuji smiled at him, placing a light kiss on the corner of his lips, before attacking his neck. A low, pleased groan left Akira’s lips, and he placed his hand on Ryuji’s head, burying his fingers in his short hair. Ryuji’s hand kept caressing his body, fingers lightly going up his chest, teasing his nipple while he pressed their lower bodies together. It felt good… The problem was Akira had some difficulty in just staying put and letting Ryuji do whatever he wanted.

“Hey…” he called his boyfriend’s attention. “You’re doing everything here… I’m feeling kind of useless.”

“C’mon, Aki…” protested Ryuji. “I’ve barely started.”

“I’ll let you do whatever you want later,” answered Akira. “Now, change places with me.”

Ryuji grunted in response, but ended up doing as Akira said, sitting on the bed with his back against the wall, while Akira straddled his lap, taking out his own t-shirt.

“Raise your arms, darling,” he asked in an overly sweet voice.

Ryuji rolled his eyes.

“Why are you like this?”

Despite his words, Ryuji complied. Akira smiled at him, taking out his tank top, letting it fall on the floor.

“Well, now let me thank you for the chocolates,” he said.

“What an obvious excuse.”

“You know I don’t need excuses.”

Ryuji observed him, then reached for his hands, holding them in place.

“Hey, Aki…” he said. “Are you nervous?”

“Why?”

“It’s just… You’re actin’ more cheerful than usual, and you kinda do that when you’re nervous.”

_Busted_ _… Fuck_.

In fact, Akira was silently panicking inside. It wasn’t the first time they did things like that: touching, and kissing, and pleasuring each other had become something natural in their relationship, that progressed slowly, together with their curiosity, leading them to try new things.

But, as much as Akira loved those moments, the last time they had tried something like that, things didn’t turn out that well. It had been months earlier, before the last battle of the Phantom Thieves: for the first time, the two of them tried to go all the way, and, despite Akira’s confidence that things would turn out well, they had to stop in the middle. Since then, he had made his embarrassing research and had a better notion of all the things they had done wrong at the time — and that lubricant was actually a _really_ good idea.

Still, he was scared. That time, he had been the one leading it, and he knew his stupid confidence and lack of proper preparation had caused Ryuji some pain. He didn’t want it to happen again this time.

Noticing the change in his behavior, Ryuji carefully pulled him closer, hugging him.

“Hey, it’s okay…” he said in a low voice. “There’s no rush.”

“I know…” said Akira. “But I want to try it.”

“Yeah… Me too.”

They looked at each other, both so obviously lost that it would have been hilarious if it wasn’t so tragic.

“It’s better if you try doing it this time,” said Akira.

Ryuji averted his gaze.

“Aki, really… I’d rather trust you with these things than me.”

“But…”

Akira stopped talking, his nervousness starting to grow again. Ryuji looked at him, concerned.

“Is it bad?” he asked.

“No, but I…”

He couldn’t really find an explanation that didn’t make him sound pathetic. But Ryuji seemed to understand anyway, offering him a light smile.

“Alright, then,” he said. “If you’re more comfortable like this.”

Akira nodded, relieved. Ryuji gave him a brief kiss on the forehead, and another on the cheek.

“Let’s just do it slow, okay?” he said.

Ryuji’s words and gestures of affection seemed to take Akira’s anxiety and crumple it into a tiny ball, so, despite it still being there, it didn’t seem about to overcome him, like moments before.

“Okay.”

He leaned in Ryuji’s direction, kissing his lips. He tried to get out from his lap, but, before he could, Ryuji placed a hand on his hip.

“Hey…” he said. “Maybe we should do it like this.”

“You think so?”

“I mean… This way you can, y’know, do it on your own pace, and all…”

That mental image made Akira’s face grow warmer.

“Yeah…” he agreed. “I guess that’s good.”

Without any haste, they took off the rest of their clothes, letting them fall on the floor, beside the bed, all while exchanging kisses and touches, and those usual provocations. Akira gently laid Ryuji on his back, raising his own torso, observing him for a while from that position. Ryuji raised his brow at him, with a half-smile.

“Why are you smiling like that, you nerd?” he asked.

Akira, who hadn’t realized he was smiling until that very moment, had to make an effort not to lose his cool again.

“Just thinking you look really cute from up here.”

It was funny how Ryuji twisted his lips: after such a long time, he still had a problem accepting that kind of compliment.

“Yeah, okay…” he grumbled. “Look, I’m getting really embarrassed here, so, if you don’t mind…”

Akira couldn’t hold back a giggle at that reaction, taking Ryuji’s hand and shamelessly placing it over his ass.

“Suit yourself!” he said in a playful tone. “Just keep in mind I’ll repay the favor later.”

Again, that slightly provocative half-smile took Ryuji’s lips, as he felt Akira with his whole palm.

“Can’t wait,” he muttered.

 

* * *

 

Akira couldn’t tell for how long he had fallen asleep, but Ryuji was still there, beside him on the bed, when he woke up. He smiled, turning his body so he could hug his boyfriend’s chest, soon feeling a light caress on his hair.

“How long did I sleep?” he asked.

“Dunno…” admitted Ryuji. “I just woke up too.”

“Hm…”

He moved slightly, snuggling against Ryuji with a few low, lazy groans.

“Can I stay here forever?” he asked.

“That’ll make moving around kinda hard.”

“I don’t care…”

“I know you don’t.”

Akira raised his head, offering him a light smile. Ryuji’s hand slid to his face, cupping it.

“You’re the most gorgeous thing I ever saw in my whole life.”

His words made Akira twist his lips, giving Ryuji a light slap on the arm, with his fingers.

“Don’t say this out of nowhere!” he complained.

“Ow… It was a compliment, you asshole!”

“I don’t know how to deal with those.”

“Bullshit!” Ryuji laughed. “You’re always showin’ off to everyone! You fuckin’ love the attention!”

“That’s not true!”

“Yeah, yeah… Said the guy who keeps spinnin’ his phone on his finger for no reason.”

Akira puffed his cheeks at that very accurate statement.

“That’s unfair…” he muttered.

“Aww, you poor little thing…” answered Ryuji in a playful tone, opening his arms. “Come here.”

Abandoning his act, Akira got over Ryuji’s body, hugging him, nuzzling his neck, feeling Ryuji’s arms closing around him.

“This feels so good…” he said.

They spent some time like that, silently caressing each other’s bodies, enjoying that intimate warmth.

“Man…” said Ryuji after a while. “We’re together.”

Akira furrowed his brow at that sudden comment.

“Yes…?”

“Like…” Ryuji made a pause, trying to find the words. “We’re _boyfriends_.”

This time, a chuckle escaped Akira’s lips.

“Did you just realize it now?” he asked.

“You know I’m kinda slow.”

Ryuji placed a kiss on his head before proceeding.

“No, but for real… I’m so happy I met you, Aki. You just can’t imagine it.”

Those words made Akira smile.

“Believe me… I can.”

And then, suddenly, a thought crossed his mind, and he stood up, leaving the bed.

“Speaking of which…”

Ryuji followed him with his gaze, as Akira went to his wardrobe, searching it briefly before returning to the bed with a small, square package in red wrapping, offering it to Ryuji, who took it in his hands, seeming confused.

“What’s this?” he asked.

“Your friendship chocolates.”

He stared at Akira, his face brightening up.

“Wait… Really?” he said, sitting up. “Why didn’t you give it to me before?”

Akira shrugged, offering him a smug smile.

“Didn’t want you to think I’m that easy.”

Ryuji narrowed his eyes in disbelief.

“Dude… We were touchin’ dicks like, ten minutes later.”

Akira simply stared at him, making an effort to keep a cool face while his brain desperately tried to think of an answer.

“Well…”

_And_ he stuttered. A triumphant smile took Ryuji’s lips.

“You don’t have a retort!”

Akira groaned, hugging his own knees, lowering his head between them. Ryuji placed an arm around his shoulders.

“Aw, you’re embarrassed…” he said. “That’s so adorable.”

“Shut up…”

“But you didn’t seem embarrassed when you were—”

Akira raised his head again, playfully shoving Ryuji to the side.

“Stop!” he complained.

“My bad, my bad…”

_He didn_ _’t regret it at all._ Akira reached for that red package, holding it against his chest with both arms.

“I’m taking my chocolates back,” he said. “You don’t deserve them.”

“Don’t even think about it, you little shit!”

Ryuji tried to take his chocolates back, but Akira didn’t let go of them, at least not until Ryuji poked his ribs, making him let go of it with a giggle.

“Why are you so mean to me?” he protested in a pitiful tone. “I don’t deserve any of this.”

“Yeah, yeah…” Ryuji rolled his eyes. “I keep givin’ you love, and food, and gifts… I’m such a terrible boyfriend, ain’t I?”

As a response, Akira frowned, grabbing Ryuji’s arm with both hands, pressing his cheek against it.

“No… You’re not!” he protested in an offended tone.

“Why are you sulkin’? You’re the one who said it!”

Akira let go of Ryuji’s arm, only to hug his neck, kissing his cheek.

“I take it back,” he said, giving him another kiss. “You’re beautiful, and I love you.”

“Aww…”

He kissed Ryuji a few more times, on his face and neck, then moved away, smiling before kissing his lips. Ryuji caressed the nape of his neck, his other hand resting on Akira’s hip. They lied on the bed again, side by side, still too lazy to do anything else.

“Can I spend the night?” asked Ryuji.

“If you didn’t, I’d have to tie you up.”

“Akira… Your Joker is showin’.”

Saying that, Ryuji turned to the side, his body facing Akira’s, getting closer to him, resting his face on the top of his head.

“Man, your hair is so soft…” he said as he caressed it. “Makes me wanna keep playin’ with it all the time.”

“Suit yourself,” answered Akira.

“Thanks!” Ryuji giggled, pleased. “It’s like I’m sleeping on a cloud…”

_He sounded so happy_ … Akira was suddenly overcome by a wave of fondness for his partner.

“You keep acting this cute, and I swear I’ll take you home with me,” he said.

“Yeah… You’ll have to fight my mom before that.”

“Oh no… She’ll destroy me.”

“I’m pretty sure she’d adopt you instead, if she could.”

Ryuji’s words were followed by a brief silence, and, when he spoke again, his voice didn’t sound as cheerful as before.

“Do you really have to go away?”

Akira looked at him, a light, dull pain in his chest.

“I don’t want to, but…”

He didn’t finish his phrase, but Ryuji nodded in response.

“I know…” he said. “I’ll miss you.”

“Me too. But it’s just for a year… I don’t plan to stay there after I finish high-school.”

“Yeah…” Ryuji lowered his eyes. “But it still feels like a long time.”

Again, the two of them became silent. They had avoided talking about that subject since Akira’s return, instead, trying to enjoy the time they still had as much as they could. As the days passed, however, it became more and more difficult to ignore it.

“Do you think things will change between us?” asked Akira, his voice low and slightly anxious. “So many people say distance destroys even the best relationships… It makes me a little scared, to be honest.”

Ryuji placed a hand on his arm, carefully squeezing it.

“Listen, Aki…” he said, serious. “I really wanna be with you, okay? A year apart is nothing. We’ll make it.”

Akira nodded, but Ryuji hadn’t stopped talking yet, offering him a warm smile as he proceeded.

“And, well… If I learned anythin’ from you, is that you’re worth waitin’ for.”

Those simple, honest words went straight to Akira’s heart, and it didn’t take long for him to feel the tears forming in his eyes.

“C’mon, Ryuji,” he said, burying his face on his boyfriend’s chest, “you’re going to make me cry… You know my heart is made of foam.”

Ryuji let out a low chuckle, followed by a tight embrace.

“Aw, don’t cry…” he said, kissing Akira’s head. “Sorry, babe.”

Somehow, Akira managed to stop his tears, taking a deep breath. He would be lying if he said the future didn’t worry him, but, at the same time, hearing Ryuji say something like that made him feel more at peace: he wasn’t the kind of person who said such things without _meaning_ it.

“Let’s just eat our chocolates, okay?” he suggested, before he could get emotional again.

Ryuji nodded with a wide smile.

“Just don’t go and eat all of mine, you goblin.”

Akira returned the smile. He had made fun of Ryuji earlier, but, sometimes, he too had some difficulty comprehending the fact that the two of them _were_ together. That Ryuji loved him back, and wanted to be with him as well. That both of them wanted to believe in a future beside each other.

However, putting all that into words would be too embarrassing. So, instead, Akira jumped out of the bed with Ryuji’s chocolates, quickly hiding under his desk.

“Fool…” he said, forcing a squeaky voice. “You should know goblins don’t share…”

“Hey… Come back here, you little shit!”

Ryuji went after him, getting under the desk as well, in a situation that only became more pathetic with the fact that both were still butt naked. By that point, instead of questioning each other’s weirdness, they simply took part in it, having fun with the silliest of things.

Honestly, he couldn’t have asked for a better match.

**Author's Note:**

> You know that feeling that you just **can't** go to sleep before you write something for your favorites? Yeah... Morgana may disapprove, but that's fine... Hopefully, I'll have more ideas for this series soon, because it's really fun to write.
> 
> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it!


End file.
